Prometheus
Synopsis Hera, angry with Zeus and his precious creations mankind, decides to chain Prometheus, the Titan responsible for the gifts of fire and healing for humans. Xena realizes what has happened when several people die inexplicably, and begins a journey with Gabrielle to get the sword of Hephaestus, the only thing that can break Prometheus' chains. While Xena battles it's guardians Gabrielle waits in the tent of Falafel, where she meets for the first time Iolaus, Xena's ex-lover and the sidekick of Hercules. They bond, but when Xena gets there with the sword she warns Iolaus not to follow them. The two women get caught by Hera's minions and Xena holds the off long enough for the two men to arrive. The three warriors defeat the minions, and in the process one grabs the sword of Hephaestus. Hercules blocks its blow with one of his gauntlets, and the wielder bursts into ashes. Hercules explains to Gabrielle that whoever uses the sword to free Prometheus will have the same fate. They all agree to go together, but both Xena and Hercules insist that they will be the one to strike the blow. Eventually they get to the caves below Prometheus' prison, and it is discovered that Iolaus had been wounded in the last fight. Because humans can no longer heal, he is rapidly dying. It is decided that he and Gabrielle will remain in the caves while Hercules and Xena continue onwards. While they wait Gabrielle tells Iolaus a story about men and their soul-mates. Xena knocks Hercules over the head once they get to the final climb to Prometheus so that Hercules won't be the one to free Prometheus and die. She gets to the top and battles a bunch of bird-men tasked to stop anyone from rescuing Prometheus. Hercules wakes up and gets there to help her but Xena is grabbed by a giant bird and carried off with the sword. Xena fights it and makes it turn back to the mountain. There she drops the sword, which Hercules deflects with a boulder onto the chains. The chains break, and Prometheus is freed, saving everyone, including Iolaus. The four heroes part fondly, and the two women ride off together. Memorable quotes * Xena: Hercules. :Hercules: Yeah? :Xena: There's something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time. You changed my life. You taught me how to live. I'll never forget you for that. Thanks. *'Gabrielle': Once, a long, long time ago, all people had four legs and two heads. And then, the Gods threw down thunderbolts, and split everyone into two. Each half then had two legs, and one head. But the separation left both sides with a desperate yearning to be reunited, because they shared the same soul. And ever since then, all people spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul. Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Kevin Sorbo as Hercules * Michael Hurst as Iolaus * John Freeman as Prometheus * Jodie Dorday as Io * Paul Norell as Statius * Russell Gowers as Demophon * Sara Wiseman as Young Woman * David Mitchell as Innkeeper Background information and notes * This is the first time Hercules and Iolaus appear in a Xena episode. * The story Gabrielle tells Iolaus is from Plato's "Symposium", a dialogue on love. The story is told by the famous Greek comedian Aristophanes as a joke, but like most of his jokes there is a serious undercurrent. * Michael Hurst (Iolaus) broke his arm during the making of this story and, subsequently, could only be filmed from certain angles. As a result, he is seen wearing a cast in the second season Hercules story "Cast A Giant Shadow" and several following episodes. * Xena did not use the chakram in this episode. Continuity and mistakes * When Xena hits the mountain while dangling from the giant bird, the mountain visibly shakes. * Falling from such a height should have killed Xena regardless of the fact that Hercules caught her. The tremendous force she exerted on his hands should have killed her. Disclaimer * Iolaus was harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, the Green Egg Men went to live long and prosperous lives. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1